Serenity: New Beginnings
by M. Raine
Summary: Five years after the end of the movie... The new pilot in training, River Tam, discovers a stowaway who turns out the more than they bargined for...


Introduction: Alex Washbourne

Mal paced back and forth outside of the medical room, trying hard not to worry about his first mate, who was screaming in pain. He wanted to run in to her rescue, guns firing, but unfortunately this wasn't that kind of adventure. This was something that only Simon could help with. Jayne and River sat on the couch outside and Mal could hear Kaylee inside rushing to Simon's every need.

"It's going to be okay, Zoe," Kaylee sweet voice was heard over Zoe's screams. "Just take deep breaths, it will all be over soon." Zoe didn't say anything in return. Mal continued to pace, feeling almost like he was going in to labour himself.

It had been about three months since Wash had died, when Zoe had started to show symptoms. She had been acting extra moody and had gotten quite sick. Everyone had initially thought that she had just been grieving, but she went to Simon for a check-up and found out the good news. Kaylee had been the most overjoyed at the thought of having a child on board, but everyone else weren't sure that was such a great idea. Zoe, however, was determined to have this baby and to raise it on board. She became very motherly in the last nine months and everyone had come around to the idea. It was Wash's baby after all and she knew that everyone would love having it around.

"Its okay, Zoe," Simon's strong voice could be heard now. "Just a few more moments, then I'll need one last strong push and this will be finished." River and Jayne were simply staring at the doors as though Zoe was dying.

"It sounds like she's being tortured." River said, matter-of-factly. Jayne turned to look at her, but he remained entirely speechless with his mouth hanging open. Neither of them turned their heads as Inara swept into the room. Mal stopped pacing for a moment and quickly looked at her. She smiled, but Mal continued walking looking as pale as ever.

Inara had decided not to go back to the Training House. She had missed Serenity terribly and she wanted to comfort Zoe, and everyone, in the loss of Wash and Shepard Book. She also didn't mind being back around Mal, because he had been a lot kinder to her in the last nine months. Although she had been afraid of their relationship, she had decided that maybe some risk would be nice for a while.

"Mal, don't look so worried." Inara grabbed his shoulder, making him stop again. "Millions of women have had children before and almost all of them have lived. You've got Simon looking after her." She had to stop speaking because she was being cut off by Zoe's screams again.

"Don't look worried?" Mal said, incredulously. "Not only am I trying to train a new pilot, but I've had my first mate out of action, because of a baby who is now killing her from the inside out!" Zoe screamed again, but she stopped abruptly. Then a loud crying noise rose out of the medical bay. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for the doors to open. After about ten minutes, the doors opened and they saw Kaylee's face appear.

"Hey guys." She was smiling. "The baby is healthy and it's a boy!" Inara went and embraced her, while Mal finally smiled after what felt like hours. Jayne and River stood up at almost the same time. Jayne went to give River a hug, but she inched away awkwardly. Simon's sweaty exhausted face appeared in the door as well, but he was smiling.

"Zoe's completely fine, she says you can come meet him, but only for a few minutes then she really needs to get some sleep." As the five of them made their way into the medical room, Zoe looked up at them. There was a little bundle of pink flesh in her hands that had stopped crying and was now fast asleep. Mal grabbed Zoe's available hand and his first mate looked up into his eyes, happier than he'd seen her in months.

"Isn't he beautiful, captain?" She said, her eyes nearly glowing. Mal nodded and everyone continued to stare down at the little baby. The young boy wiggled a little bit, and then he opened up his eyes. When Mal looked down he felt like he was looking right into Wash's eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" River's voice drifted from her spot beside her brother. As the crowd waited expectantly, Zoe contemplated what her answer would be.

"Alex," She said, looking down at her son. "Alex Hoban Washbourne."


End file.
